A Start With New Love
by Katsura1
Summary: Inutasha and Kagome get in a fight and Kagome goes home and block the well so she will never have to see Inuyasha again. five years later the 21 year olds interest gets the best of her. Will it be instant love or will Kagome regret her interest.
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome wake up you're going to sleep threw your whole birthday",her grandfather yells up

stairs. Kagome opens and squints from the sunlite beaming in he roomrises from her bed and slowly

walks the bathroom. "I just woke an hour ago and it's already twelve", Kagome thinks to herself

as she stares at her watch and brushes her teeth at the same time. "Kagome hurry up I have

to use the bathroom and you've been in there for an hour", her grandfather shouts through the

door. "I'll be out in a sec ", Kagome replise. She leaves the bathroom slowly and goes back to

her room. She goes to he closet and gets out what typical girls wear, a pink shirt, a white skirt,

and pink and white shoes. "Grandpa what did you cook". "Nothing your old enouph to cook for

yourself". "Never mind I'll just go out to eat", Kagome walks down stairs. "I'll be back in a few",

she walks out of the front door. "Now were am I going to eat", she thought to herself as she

walked out of the door. "No I still have a party to throw", she speeds up instantly and stops at the

sight of the well. She gets a stange feeling and starts to walk to the well. She tries to stop

herself but can't, "I've stayed out of there for five years what am I doing. She continued to walk

to the well. "Why... why am I doing this", she pushes all the waits she put ontop of the stone off.

She pushes the stone off itself. "What am I doing". Kagome soon realizes that she is traveling to

Inuyasha's era.

I know this is a short chapter but my next chapters will be longer. I hope you enjoyed that if you

review me you'll see what happens next. So make sure you do a

review it will take less than a minute


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome lands in the next era. "I have'n been here in so long but everything looks the same",

Kagome says to herself as she climbs out of the well

... Inuyasha and the gang

"Shippo shut the hell up", Inuyasha shouts as he punches shippo in the head. snif snif,"It can't

be". "What", shippo, and miroku ask in return. "I know it... it can't be", Inuyasha hops up and

srarts run at Kagome's scint. .Shppo, Miroku, are you comeing, "yeah", they get up and run

behind him courios to see what he was talking about. "She is here I no she is". "Who's here",

shippo asked with couriosity. "Just a little more", Inuyasha says to himself. They suddenly

stop,"shhhhh",inuyasha says,"We can't be seen or herd". They slowly approach the well. "Man

she is fine, Inuyasha who is that". Inuyasha was so focused on her brest he didn't answer

Miroku's qustion. "Inyasha who is that, you must know who it is if you draged us all the way

here",Miroku asked again. "It's... Kagome", Inuyasha replise. Miroku looks shocked but then

thinks, "The hell with Sango I need to get with Kagome". "Inuyasha carefully examines Kagome

and thinks, "These last five years have done your body good any chance I get to do you I'm

taking it". Both of their thoughts are interupted by Shippo yelling out, "Hey Kagome over here".

"You idoit", Miroku smacks Shippo with his staff and Inuyasha punches him in the back of the

head. Kagome turns and surches the forest for the foice she heard. "Thats wiered I know I

haven't been here for a while but that all most sounded like Shippo", She countinues to look.

Inuyasha covers Shippo's mouth, " you idiot I told to stay quiet". "Inuyasha lets revile our selfs

to her". "Alright", Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo step out of the forrest and into view with

Kagome. "Hey Kagome", Shippo calls to her again."She turns around and fills with hate and

love at the sight of Inuyasha. She runs to Inuyasha to hug him and for the first time Inuyasha

hugs her back, "Inuyasha I... love you so much", tears build in her eyes, "and I've tried to live

without you but I can't. "Well I'm always here for you to",Miroku says with a sly look on his

face. "Now is the perfect chance", Inuyasha thinks to himself, " Hey Kagome what do you say

we go some were and talk". "O.k", Kagome says cheering up instantly. Kagome climbs on

Inuyasha's back just like old time and Inuyasha takes off leaving Miroku and Shippo behind.

Hey I hope you enjoyed that chapter, if you did do a review and see what happens next it will

be romance and with a slite touch of hentia. There is alot more to come so try you best to do a

review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Inuyasha were are we going". "You'll see when we get there", Inuyasha pauses. "It's very romantic".

Romantic", Kagome repeats to her self. The sun sets and leaves brilliant colors in the clouds. "Why

did you come back". Kagome goes into a deep flash back. ("Inuyasha I'm fed up with this you say

you love me but you still go chasing after Kikyo; who is it going to be her or me". "I love you both

you just can't tell me to choose". "I hate you I don't even know why I got mixed up with you". Kagome

turns around to leave. "No you're staying here with me", Inuyasha reaches for her hand. "Sit sit sit sit 

sit sit sit sit". Kagome runs and hops down the well.) Kagome comes back to reality. No one talks

for a while and all they hear is the wind brushing against their eardrums. "Wow this is beautiful",

Kagome thinks to her self as they stop at the side of a waterfall. Inuyasha easily sides Kagome off hi

back rather than throwing her off like he use to. "Now we can talk all you like Kagome". "Why is

he being so nice to me", Kagome thinks to her self. "She'll be mine in a minute or less", Inuyasha

thinks to him self. "Kagome I'm sorry", Inuyasha says in a deceiving voice. Kagome sits in silence

as she stars off into the dark sky filled with thousands of bright stars. Inuyasha leans over on

her and Kisses her. He takes his hand and slides it down her every curb until he reaches her

thighs. "Inu"… she is cut off by his kiss. Inuyasha slides his hand in her panties and slips a portion of

his finger into "spot". Kagome moans in pleasure. Inuyasha takes his hand out of her and slides his

head down to her spot. He starts to lick inside of her spot over and over. He takes a deep lick and

slides his head back up to hers. Inuyasha then slides his pants off. He slides his stick in her spot

and Kagome instantly raped her legs around him. Inuyasha takes his time sliding in back and forward

to get Kagome use to it. Kagome moans and Inuyasha takes it as a sigh and starts to thrust in

her fast and hard. Soon fluids come from each of them and fill the ground. Every time he came

back in she screamed his name louder. Inuyasha stops inside of Kagome and rolls her on top of

him. Kagome stops in question wondering what to do. Inuyasha grabs her hips and guides her up and

down. Kagome's eyes roll to the back of her head and her toes curl. Inuyasha rolls back on top of her

and thrust in her some more. They both soon climax and Inuyasha rolls off of her and lays

beside her. Kagome rest her head on his chest and they both drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha scratches his head and yawns at the same time. "What the hell", Inuyasha looks down and sees Kagome lying on him. "I thought I was dreaming", Inuyasha says as he easily slides Kagome's head off of his chest and gets up stretching. He yawns again and walks to the water crashing from the great height of the waterfall. Inuyasha hops in the water and freezes in shock off how cold the water was then walks under the crashing water and holds out his arms as the water crashe4s on him forming something some what like a massage. "This feels so good, I'm going to have to do this mo", Inuyasha is cut of by thy sight of one of Kikyo's spirits. The spirit circles around Inuyasha then leads in the direction of Kikyo. Inuyasha gets out of the waterfall and puts his pants on quickly and follows the spirit leaving Kagome there still sleeping. "I wonder what Kikyo wants and why it is so important she sent one of her spirits to find me", Inuyasha thinks as he runs trying to stay close to the spirit. The spirit stops in a field filled with trees. "Inuyasha", Kikyo called down to him. "Kikyo", Inuyasha looks up and Kikyo hops down in front of him. "I saw you Inuyasha what were you doing". "Nothing Kikyo she left me why would I want her". "Why were you with her anyway". "Because she wanted me to help her find Kouga". "I don't believe that". "Look Kikyo I don't care about her, she is nobody to me; I don't even know why she is back, but you are the only one I'll ever love".

……………………………………….

Kagome wakes up and lifts herself up in a sitting position as she scans the area for Inuyasha. "Inuyasha", she pauses and waits for a reply and hears nothing. "Inuyasha", Kagome gets up and puts her clothes on (without washing or anything- man that's nasty). Kagome walks in the forest slowly not knowing were she was going. "Where could he be", Kagome thinks to her self. Kagome slows her paste as she hears Inuyasha's voice. "Who is Inuyasha talking to", Kagome thinks to her self as she listens hard to the conversation. "Look Kikyo I don't care about her, she is nobody to me; I don't even know why she came back but you are the only one I'll ever love". On the verge of tears Kagome stands up shocked by Inuyasha's words and runs off as tears roll down her cheeks. She lets a sob escape her throat, "how could I have been so stupid to think Inuyasha really cared about me", she lets another sob escape her throat as she slows down and sits beside the waterfall. "Why… why me, why did I have to fall in love with stupid Inuyasha", Kagome puts her head in her lap and hugs her knees as she silently cries. "What's wrong", the voice terrifies Kagome as she lifts her head to see Naraku evilly grinning at her. Naraku opens his mouth prepared to claim Kagome his


End file.
